


诊疗室

by itakethebottom



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Montage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Religious Guilt, Slut Henry Cavill, Therapy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Summary: “即使是你这样的人，医生，我也愿意救你”





	1. 神父

**Author's Note:**

> dunno what to say actually...my apologizes,  
> 一点点神父Crowex中学生Cavill, 道德败坏warning，本质是doctor Hammer/ Patient Cavill

“你准备好了我们就开始。”汉莫医生说。

“好的…好的，我…”男人下意识地应和，张开嘴却没有说出完整的句子。他似乎有些不安，缩在沙发椅里的身体轻轻蹭动了几下。医生看在眼里，没有说话。

“别紧张。” 汉莫医生将语气放的轻柔起来。他俯身向前，手指搭上男人的膝盖。“亨利，你要相信我。你相信我的，对吗？”

“是的。我相信您。”亨利点点头。抿起的嘴唇忽然放松下来，有些羞怯地冲医生笑了一下。

宽敞而明亮的诊室里，亨利开始向医生讲述他的故事。

他在教会学校度过了他的中学时代，在那里他结识了克劳神父。那是伊甸的果实成熟之前，亨利已经是一个很漂亮的男孩了。但稚嫩的骨骼尚且未来得及生长如今丰腴的血肉，那时人们只记得他是个有着动听歌喉的唱诗班男孩。也正是因此，他在入学伊始就被克劳神父一眼相中。

“你…那个蓝色眼睛的男孩，”年轻的亨利低着头站在队伍末端，中年男人的声音打破寂静，除了他以外所有的男孩都好奇地仰起头张望。亨利的反应却比旁人都迟钝了一秒。

“先生？”亨利有些茫然地抬起头。神情威严地神父正盯着他。

“你叫什么名字？”克劳问道。

“亨利，先生。我叫亨利。”

“你是领唱？”克劳神父走下台阶，来到他的面前。亨利有些怕，低下头把目光粘在自己的脚尖上。“让我听听你的歌声。男孩。” 克劳神父命令道。

亨利抬头看了他一眼。只一眼。又飞快地垂下头去。男人的目光是他无法读懂的厚重和晦涩，他只记得他的声音低沉却洪亮，满盈至课室的高顶，又重重地砸落在光滑的理石地面。于是他照做了。

延迟变声的少年还拥有稚嫩如天使一般的光洁又明亮的歌喉。一些光从歌声里洒落下来，透过彩绘的玻璃隔窗，点亮了昏暗的房间。年长的校长已经在他的歌声里展开笑容，鼓起掌来。其他男孩于是向他投来艳羡的目光。他们都认定亨利将是这所学校最受宠爱的学生了。

亨利的吟唱在掌声中结束。少年的脸上飞起羞赧的红。宝石一样的蓝色眼睛却不敢回望任何一道赞叹的目光，他的睫毛眨得飞快，躲闪地低下头颅。

离他最近的男人在最后的时刻才将粗糙又温厚的手掌轻轻地扣在亨利的肩膀上。克劳神父并没有夸奖他。也没有笑。

“你的口型很好。”他只记得他最后这样说道。

汉莫已经重新向后坐直身体，笔记本躺在他的膝盖上，指间夹着一根钢笔。他并没有记录下任何只言片语，但医者的眼神一如既往地专注而温和。

“所以在教会学校的三年里，克劳神父跟你相处得怎么样？”汉莫医生问道。

“相处…”亨利重念了一遍这两个字。似乎轻轻笑了一声。医生注意到他的细小神情，微微皱起眉。“这个词…很恰当。我们相处得很好，克劳神…克劳先生很喜欢我。”

克劳神父承担着学校艺术史和地理课的教学任务。于是他在周三和周五的上午都会出现在亨利班级课室的讲台上。那时他不过四十出头，身材高大，腹部却已开始显露年岁带来的发福仪态。他不布道的时候并不会穿着长袍，取而代之的是款式单调的羊毛衫，胸前的口袋里常年别着一根钢笔——按照亨利的描述。

“你记得很多细节。”汉莫医生点评道。他索性翘起一条腿，让钢笔在三指间转动了几下，递到亨利眼下。“像这样的一支笔？”

亨利点点头。端起咖啡桌上的一杯水，轻轻抿了一小口。“是的…但比这个还要要更粗一点，更…光滑一点。”

汉莫医生用拇指轻而易举地将笔帽弹开，发出“砰”的一声。亨利似乎瑟缩了一下，手腕一抖，杯子里的水于是被摇晃出来一些，洒在他的空白的皮肤上。小东西滚落到铺着厚实地毯的地上。汉莫却无意拾捡，亨利于是也没有动作。

医生飞快地在摊开的笔记本上写了几行字，亨利看不清楚。事实上他正努力克制自己伸头去探看的欲望。汉莫在这个时候开口提醒他。

“继续说下去。说说你跟克劳神父的故事。”

那是…一段怎样的故事呢。

长大成人的很多年后，亨利时常还会自问这个问题。他遇到克劳先生的时候尚在发育初全的青春期，那时他年轻，懵懂，愚蠢….又贪婪。他会这样形容自己。但克劳先生似乎不这么认为。

同年的其他男孩们没有猜错，他的确很快就成为了整个学校，甚至是整个校区最受宠爱的孩子。主教布道的时候他站在唱诗班的队伍最前端，跟在宽袍的长者后面手捧银器，男人从他的两手之间舀起甘美的酒，称其为圣子的血肉，恩赐给虔诚闭目的女人的颅顶。繁琐又陈旧的古老戏码日复一日地上演，年轻的男孩也有过不耐烦的时刻，他左顾右盼地晃动脑袋，一眼却瞥见克劳神父站在侧幕，玳瑁眼镜下是只投向他的温和的目光，瞬间将他安抚下来。总是如此。

“我的亨利从不会让任何一个人失望。尤其不会让我失望。” 克劳神父总是在这样对他说。

那是一个男人生命中总该躁动不安的年纪，他在克劳神父的目光里，成长为一匹最温顺不过的羔羊。

“看来他对你影响很大。”汉莫医生总结道。

亨利又抿了一口水，点了点头。然后继续说下去。

“他是个让人印象深刻的男人。我…我们都很喜欢他。”

克劳神父高大，面目仍负隅保留着年轻时刻的俊朗线条。他风趣幽默，口齿清晰，嗓音富有磁性，语气总是不同于那些快要作古的主教通有的陈腐刻板，反而总是温和而坚定。整个学校的所有男孩都很喜欢他。但毋庸置疑的是，克劳神父最喜欢的是亨利。

中学二年级的夏天，克劳神父开始邀请亨利在放课后到他的备道间补习绘画史课程。

“你那时有…” 汉莫医生停止转动手里的钢笔。他微微向前倾身，目光落在亨利放在膝盖上交握的手上。

“十七岁。” 亨利回答道。“克劳先生大概四十多一点…天，我不知道。我几乎从来不真的了解他。我不知道，医生。”

“亨利，” 汉莫医生又一次伸手碰了碰亨利的膝盖。似乎想将他安抚下来，他的情绪来得有些突兀。“听我说，如果你不想继续讲述下去，完全没有关系。你可以随时停止这次对话，好吗？无论克劳先生对你做了什么，都不是你的错，这与你无关，你清楚这一点的，对吗？”

“不…不是这样的。”汉莫自觉已经足够温和，却没想到语言并未发挥出他预期的功效。亨利不知为何忽然激动起来，原本交握的双手忽然张开，扣住汉莫放在他膝盖上的手腕。亨利的皮肤贴近了他的，交合的部分传递出来一些滚烫的湿热，像是汗液。

蓝色的眼睛望着他，汉莫一时间甚至惧怕起那样的目光。

“不是您…猜想的那样。”亨利的嘴唇抖动着说道，“克劳先生…克劳神父并没有对我做什么，从来都没有。那些夏日的午后…他只是在为我补习课程，只是这样而已。他一向是一个慷慨的人。他很关心我。”

“亨利…”汉莫的手腕都快被亨利攥得疼起来，但他并没有挣脱，只是轻俯半身维持着这个姿势，任由亨利拉扯着他。只是这样他与亨利便靠的过分近了一些，于是他只好压低声线，对着亨利的耳垂，絮语一般轻吹着口气讲话。

“亨利，我知道你不愿意承认，克劳对你…对其他男孩所做的一切。但你要知道，事情已经被媒体曝光，罪恶的神父已被绳之以法，没有人会再伤害你了，亨利。现在你可以不必封闭或者篡改自己的记忆了。这就是你到我这儿来的原因不是吗？” 汉莫医生几乎可以看到亨利的耳尖是如何倏忽变得分外殷红起来。他的侧颈和耳后空白的一小块皮肤已经被汗水打湿，黑色的卷发乖顺地贴在上面，在灯光的照射下亮晶晶的。紧扣住汉莫腕关的手指微微打起颤，医生能感觉出他正渐渐松下力气，于是他清了清喉咙，顺势继续劝导下去。

“听我说，亨利，我是你的心理医生。你要相信我。关于的过去，你的秘密，它们埋在你的身体里太久了，你必须要说出来，才能彻底地拜托他们。这就是你来找我的目的，这就是我能帮助你的地方，亨利。我会帮你重新认识自己，接纳自己。” 汉莫现在几乎是紧贴着亨利的侧脸在对他说话了，一些湿漉漉的水分因此蹭在医生修剪整齐的胡须上，汉莫似乎也并不在意。

“那么现在，告诉我…”亨利的手彻底卸下力气了，他似乎疲累的很，双臂从膝头滑落，却被医生重新捞起，反握他的手在掌心，牵引着重新放到亨利自己的身体上。汉莫的手指细长，骨节突出，轻轻屈回，就已经勾住了亨利中腹间的腰带环扣。医生的低沉温和的声音钻进亨利的左耳。

“告诉我…那个时候，克劳先生，是不是就像这样…解开你的裤子…这样碰你，抚摸你，抚摸你的…”

“不——” 亨利猛地挣脱开汉莫站起身来，他似乎激动地无法自己，双手抱住头，手指穿过卷起的黑发，揪起又松下，亨利原地转了两圈，脚步急匆又辗转，而后又无可奈何似的重新坐回椅子里，口中却仍将喃喃念着：“不是……不是这样的。”

汉莫医生已经重新调整好坐姿，好整以暇地扶了敷眼镜框，指间的钢笔再次转动起来。他的声音再次响起时已经没有了方才诱导时的“真诚”与“恳切”，反而多了些似有似无的嘲讽。

“不是哪样？亨利。你又何必自欺欺人。克劳神父的案子已经过去了好几年，开口讲述这段故事的男孩不只你一个。我们都知道他做过什么，全世界都知道他做过什么，是个什么样的人……”

亨利在他的目光里低垂着头，汉莫看不清他的表情，只能看到他耸动的肩膀，随着他出口的尖刻的话语愈发难捱。但医生并无停下来的愿望。

“你是他最喜欢的男孩，他的亨利。他在你身上花了最多的时间，不是吗？每个放课后的下午，无论阳光明媚或是阴雨。对你来说想必没有区别吧？那件祷告室的门窗必定从来紧闭，垂地的窗帘永远拉的森严，没人听得到你的声音…你的哭泣？求饶？” 汉莫再次探身靠近亨利，在他的耳垂边轻言细语。“…谁知道呢…也许是笑声….或者感激？你是怎样感谢他的呢，亨利，他是你的老师，你的…克劳先生？”

“我的克劳先生。”汉莫医生最后一个字落地，亨利忽然直起半身。湿蓝的眼底已经没有急怒的泪痕，滚烫的面目上也已不见赧红的潮色。汉莫医生怔了一下，嘴角玩味的笑容尚未来得及完全收起，却在亨利的嘴角看到了几乎一样的……他是在笑吗？汉莫有些疑惑，甚至感到了一丝不安。

“他是我的克劳先生，”亨利的确在笑。那个笑容出现在他过分精致的面容之上，显得几乎有些刻薄。他笑着重复了一遍这几个字。汉莫缓缓坐直身体，佯装镇定地沉默地望着他。

“而我是他最喜欢的男孩。”亨利说道。“所以…根本不是您…或者任何人所想象的那样。”

“他从来没有碰过我，即便他一直很想。”

“我也一样。”

那些正午之后、夜晚之前的相聚时刻。是的，是在狭小的，逼仄的，灰尘累积的布道室里。厚重的天鹅绒窗帘永远紧闭，垂坠至地，血一样的颜色，沉重又悲哀。年轻的男孩坐在牧师的对面。低垂的面容果真如同一位堕世的天使。他的眼睛即便在昏暗的光下依旧保有最清澈的蓝色。有人夸赞过他的眼睛如同雨洗过后的天空一样漂亮。

“对我来说它们像是深海一隅。” 克劳神父说，他的语气悲悯又苦楚，亨利望着他，把手放在男人的膝盖上。“最深的海，可以埋葬所有的一切。即便是…我这样的人。”

即便是你这样的人，克劳先生。十七岁的亨利坐在男人咫尺之距望着他。男人颤抖着、小心地捧起少年的手，轻轻地放在自己的脸颊上。他闭上眼，似一位贪念的、虔诚的信徒般去摩挲着亨利的掌心。男孩的手掌温和又光滑。对蹉跎半生的牧师而言似乎是一种恩赐与赦免。

即使是你这样的人，我也愿意救你。

“克劳当然从来没有碰过我。”亨利看着汉莫，不紧不慢地说道。“整整一年，每个周五的午课过后他都会叫我去他的备道室。整整一年。”他刻意关照了一下时间叙述。

“他一次都没敢真的…碰我。”

汉莫医生握着笔，怔怔地看着亨利。一地墨水从金属笔尖落下，晕开在空白的纸张上，他似也没有注意到。“那…其他那些男孩…”

“我知道，他碰了其他人。” 亨利微微扬起下巴，接过汉莫的话来。“正如大家都知道的那样，克劳神父是个坏牧师。”

“但从来也没有人真的关心过，” 亨利忽然探身靠近汉莫，他的屁股几乎快脱离椅子了，那张顶漂亮的脸忽然就送到汉莫的眼下几寸之距，医生手腕一顿，钢笔戳破几页薄纸，叠放在上的一条腿忽然膝跳了一下。他尚未反应过来，一只手已经钻进他两腿间，迫使他双股分立开来。

他的病人亨利滑到地上，跪在他两腿之间，抬起头看着他。

“亨利是不是一个好男孩。”

亨利含住他的阴茎的时候汉莫医生终于意识到发生了什么。他快速地总结了一下当下的场景，显然，作为一名心理医生，他正坐在自己的办公室里享受着病人为他口交。

“亨利…”汉莫有些手足无措，他似乎想将亨利推开，可是宽大的手掌只垂放到男人的后脑便再也无力动作。男人仅仅用牙齿就划开了他的裤链。被棉布内裤包裹住的男性器官袒露出来，亨利用鼻尖隔着布料轻轻刮蹭了几下，汉莫觉得自己快要晕过去了。“亨利…不…卡维尔先生，你…”

“我是你的病人，医生。” 亨利已经开始用裹湿的舌尖挑画似的去描汉莫医生阳具的形状，棉质短裤很快就被男人的津液打湿，布料变得柔软，颜色变深，变得近乎透出其下微微带着汗腥味得阴茎得轮廓。他的舌头灵活的不像样，汉莫原本放在他脑后的那只手如今终于忍不住发力，手指埋进亨利卷曲的、茂密的额发之间，轻轻扣住他的头部。亨利觉察到了他的力量，并没有任何抗拒。他终于开始用上他一直背在身后的手了。

“您是我的心理医生，不是吗？” 亨利将汉莫的内裤拉下，于是阴茎几乎是一秒就跳出来，直接打在亨利有些发红却亮盈盈的颧骨上，亨利侧过头，爱抚似的用脸颊轻轻蹭了它一会儿，而后双手将汉莫的阴茎捧住，从根部开始，一点点地极有耐心的套弄起来。

“你不是想知道我的内心世界吗，医生？我的过去，我不为人知的秘密？我和罗素——那个脔奸学生的可怜的牧师之间的故事…” 手指划过阴茎顶端，“——你行过割礼——”亨利低头亲吻它，汉莫的呼吸已经变得粗重起来，镜片下的双眼泛起红色。“我从来没有想刻意遮掩什么，关于我的过去，我的中学时代…我当然可以告诉你，医生。”

亨利彻底在汉莫两腿间深埋下头去，他张开柔软湿润的嘴唇，然后将整根阴茎全部含了进去。

“我正在告诉你呢，医生。”

“我以为你说过，他从来…没碰过你。” 汉莫想，或许这是他从初夜至今，或者大可展望前路，直到他多年后横死在南欧某个私人妓院的双人床上被装殓为止，这将是他体验过的最…难忘的一次深喉。他几乎快要摸到一点“晕厥”的边缘体验。但他还是强撑着，他不知道为什么，但他觉得此刻很有必要强撑着，说出一些连贯的句子来，什么都好。好让他看起来不那么…狼狈。

亨利用喉咙里滚出来的一些水声回应了他。那水声于是听起来像在嘲弄。

该死。汉莫恨恨地想。他识破我了。看穿我了。于是医生放在男人脑后的手裹挟着怒火骤然发力，将亨利整个头颅死死地按在自己的两腿之间。几个瞬间的想法是汉莫几乎快要疯掉地祈愿，不如就这样窒杀了他。这样的下贱又淫荡的男孩，与年长的牧师苟合，在圣子的目光中无所顾忌地交媾。亲吻，吞咽，抚摸。眼泪混进精液，淋湿躯体，又再次干涸。直到他长大成人，真正地长大成人。变成双乳丰腴，臀肉柔软，四肢舒展的玛丽亚。成为如今下贱又淫荡的男人，在医生的诊室里不知廉耻地引诱、挑逗…甚至奸淫体面的医生。该死的。亨利，你到底是什么样的人。

“操，亨利。”汉莫忍不住骂出生来，在他手掌的压迫下还能努力上下耸动，以舌尖和口腔内壁作为最温顺的水源供给，来来回回地吮吸着滚烫着挺立的肉棒。龟头挤开的是亨利的喉管，食道开口处。随着男人半身的小幅度摆动收缩穴口，几乎快要让汉莫承受不住…这样程度的口交,这种深喉…就像…“婊子。亨利，你是一个下贱的婊子。”像最下贱的婊子的阴道，男妓的蜜穴, 或者…一只蚌母。克劳说他的眼睛像海。

“我真该替克劳神父感到悲哀，他可知道他舍不得碰的乖孩子是什么样的货色，淫荡的，不知羞耻的，最喜欢吃男人的几把——”最后一次深喉的吮吸直接打断了汉莫喋喋不休地辱骂声，亨利的舌尖最后一次划过阴茎顶端，汉莫随即在他嘴里射了出来。“操——”

亨利终于把医生的老二吐了出来。在他将汉莫的精液一滴不剩地全都咽了下去之后，他甚至还贴心地替他舔干净溅在阴毛和睾丸上的一些白色的残余。然后他才慢慢扶着膝盖站了起来。这场口交对他而言或许也并非那么轻松——他很卖力，看得出来。

重新坐回沙发椅的亨利点了一根烟。灰蓝色的烟雾里他望向医生。汉莫尚且没有从射精的余波里完全回过神来，他的裤子敞乱着，梳的齐整的金发垂下来，其中几绺被汗水打湿，死气沉沉地粘在额角。汉莫做的最后一个动作是慢抬起胳膊将眼镜取下，他揉了揉眼睛，一抬头，就对上那双海蓝色的目光。

烟雾分开，而后是那张叫人无法忘怀的脸。

“你说的都对，医生。”亨利卡维尔笑着说道。“我一直就很喜欢…男人的鸡巴。从我中学年代开始。克劳先生是我第一个男人。他从来没有敢碰过我。”

“是我碰了他。”

tbc


	2. 圣母

亨利走进来的时候汉莫医生在窗边放下酒杯。

男孩在自动门缓慢合上的同时脱掉外套，落地没有发出声音，他又抽开抽开皮带丢在沙发椅的扶手上，如同一声分量诚恳的耳光。他走进汉莫的怀抱里的时候衬衫的扣子只剩下两个，恰到好处地露出一些空白的胸口，藏起两颗红硬的乳尖，乳尖上的一些伤痕，不完全是来自亲吻和疑问，细而冷的环针以坚硬的姿态刺穿他的柔软，坠铃是一颗珍珠，由于湿润而更加饱满。

医生的手指沾着杜松子酒捅进他的穴肉。辛辣的味道瞬间就被丰沛的淫液吞没，手指在湿润的肉穴里轻松地打开一方空间，一些水流出来，汉莫于是低头，好心地再补偿给他一点。

他是湿的。软的。汉莫在一场亲吻过后更加确信了这项事实。不久之前被人操过，不是昨天与他的预约好的会诊，是今天早上，跪趴在某张柔软的床上，腰自觉地塌下去，屁股是被人扶起来，粗糙的手指扣在臀肉两侧向外掰开，肉洞里塞着粗硬的阴茎，后来换成或许不够从容的黏液，填满他的是这些东西，短暂地与他的嘴唇、手指和乳房结识的阳具，陌生的人，阔绰的小费。他带着这些东西前来赴约，他的心理医生理所当然地要为他提供帮助。随时随地。随叫随到。从三年前他在合同上签下自己的名字开始，那支价格不菲的钢笔后来卷上了很多甜美的汁液，男孩在告别的时刻贴心地为他舔舐干净。于是医生咬伤了他的舌尖。

三年不过是六份报税表，几箱按照首字母顺序整理好的病例，换取可观的收入，很多无聊的新闻，一些清晨、午后、黄昏和名不符实的安眠的夜晚。许多日程之外的造访，一个由他治疗的男孩，令人欣慰的患者，足够配合，态度温顺，很少质疑，无时无刻的坦诚，坦诚。

汉莫把他抱到沙发上，相连的身体首先凭借一个黏稠的吻，褪到膝盖的裤子在皮革上刮擦出不大愉悦的声音，后来男孩再次坐下去。汉莫摘掉眼镜，这是一常规治疗的开始。

汉莫尽心尽力地履行着他的职责，后来亨利以牡马的姿态趴在座椅上，双手扒住靠背，头颅顺从地低下去，悬屠的刀锋却只在较为遥远的密室里进退两难。病人的感谢呼之欲出的时候汉莫掐住了他的脖子。那些无需猜测的甜蜜的呜咽在响起之前就被杀死在温暖的身体里，汉莫医生更乐意在逼仄的沉默里完成他的任务。不需要男孩的鼓励或者喝彩，以任何形式都会令他苦恼。欲望是永远无法斟满的酒杯，他射进亨利的身体里，那些酒就又流出来，从堂皇的穴口，流过吞吐颤抖的层层褶皱，痕迹斑驳又完美无瑕的大腿，滴答滴答地掉的沙发客椅上。他射得越多，流出来就越多，等到同源的湿润又在地毯上聚白如出一辙的浑浊碎片，他的男孩还是没有满。

亨利懒洋洋地翻了个身，医生知道他是强撑出来的淡定从容。汉莫沉默地把自己已经软下去的阴茎擦干，余光扫过亨利躺露的身体——他的病人还没有痊愈。

汉莫觉得自己没有办法面对亨利的眼神。

他提上裤子，却任由拉链敞开着，软弱的阴茎以一种尴尬的姿态堆在那里，尽管男孩看着它的时候如同一名虔诚的供奉陶塑的圣子像。医生弯下腰，手指却滑过亨利的小腹，向上是皮肉软黏的胸口，捏住乳环的指尖其实根本没有施舍任何力量，男孩却在他的仁慈里恰到好处地哭出声音。那些眼泪把红色的血迹晕开，趟过脸颊。亨利摇摇晃晃地缩进他的怀抱，再后来滑到地上，在医生的双腿间埋下脑袋，舌尖舔过肉棒表面已经干涸的精斑的时候，汉莫绝望地闭上了眼睛。他还能怎么样呢。

“我治不好你。”

他的病人给予他几乎盲目的信任。而后信任叛逃成为另一种拯救。所有的正确从此坍碎，他的病人，他的男孩，用温暖的口腔包裹住他的懦弱，说，但我可以救你。

“我会救你。” 娼妓对她的客人说。用上从来的坦诚和自信，是脱胎于淫荡的本性的无与伦比的傲慢。即便他的欲望被刑判在几乎绝望的极点，涨硬的性器垂在柔软的地毯上，他还是选择在先救赎他的医生。于是这当然是婊子的操行。亨利周到地将他的阴囊含进嘴里，那种熟练归功于再丰富不过的经验，无数次的练习，当然不会每次都由他参与，他对任何客人都会如此。汉莫托住他的头，指缝里钻出来的是男孩卷曲的头发，逼迫自己尽可能地去享受这种体贴、一贯而终的顺从，足以骗过全世界的热忱、感激和小心翼翼。再也不会用比他更好的婊子了。

汉莫医生这样想。三年的疗程从最开始就是一场交易。他的病人，他的男孩，他的亨利，永远准时地出现在他的诊疗室里，永远熟练地脱掉衣服，露出脆弱的脖颈，熟红的乳房，夺目的金饰，湿烂的穴肉，诚恳的哭叫，安慰的亲吻。他们在房间里的每个角落实践这场交易，皮质的沙发椅，堆满文件的办公桌，空置藏酒的玻璃吧台，俯瞰整座纽约的落地窗前，射精的时候汉莫偶尔会发起一些滑稽的对话。

“他是这样操你的吗？”

亨利的回答总是一样的。“当然不是，” 他的笑声随后被淹没在痛苦的尖叫里，“我向您告解过无数次了——”

“他从来没有真的碰过我。”

“但我不是你的神父，亨利。” 汉莫扯起他的乳环，愤怒的语气落在更多的呻吟声里。“我是你的心理医生，你也不是在向我告解，我也不是在赦免你的罪。”

那些断断续续的回答是跟眼泪一起掉下来的。

“医生…….我的医生，” 亨利的身体开始颤抖，软烂的穴肉夹紧，诚恳地挽留那足以灼伤他的残忍又慷慨的阴茎。“医生又怎么样呢，医生就不能招妓了吗？”

亨利跪在地上，用一场完美的口交，再次将汉莫的欲望成功复活。

“你把我当成什么？” 医生。他的医生。男孩的医生。这样质问他的病人。亨利试图将撑满口腔的肉棒吐出来回答他的问题，汉莫忽然凶狠地按住了他的头，逼他不得不将两枚精囊也吞进嘴里，胀大的龟头已经撬开他的喉管，嘶哑的哭泣仓皇逃出来，听上去痛苦万分。汉莫愤怒地看着他，我们之间到底谁才是那个永不满足的娼妓？

再次松开手的时候汉莫忽然觉得无比疲倦，他以双腿开张的姿态坐在沙发里，形状漂亮的肉棒在亨利的关照下看上去甚至比往常更加令人钦慕。他用近乎绝望的口吻重复那个问题，你把我当成什么？

男孩轻手轻脚地爬上来，仰头去够他的嘴唇，姿态是渴望的，亲吻却比酒精残忍。他在那个吻里叫他papa, 医生睁开眼睛，男孩咬住他的耳朵。Papa, Papa.

汉莫看着他，陶塑的圣子像在眼前坍碎，教堂彩窗被厚重的绒幕遮挡。信徒在母亲脚下跪下来，合十双手祷告。

即使是我这样的人，也请救救我。

你是我的神父。

我因此是你的玛利亚。

完。


End file.
